Suitors
by Writing Freaks Version 2.0
Summary: Zelda, the crown princess of Hyrule, now has her own decision to make. Will she be able to take the responsibility of the Hyrulian throne? T for Violence
1. Prologue

_The month of the Cherry Blossom – Day 3_

_The moon seems to shine on me especially right now. I was thinking to myself, wondering just how many times I have thought about him. I slowly realize that many things have happened in my life, and I told myself to just give up. I'm tired of responsibility, and my father is making me angry._

_He told me that if I don't find a suitor soon, he will choose for me. I was in an outrage, but it shows you how tough the life of a royal can be. Link always seemed to give me hope, until he disappeared one day. I haven't talked to him since, and I often wonder where he went._

_I think maybe it was because of the fight we had the day before his disappearance._

_**Zelda glared at him, slowly watching his every move. **_

"_**You are so self centered!" Zelda shouted at the top of her lungs.**_

"_**I've saved you countless times and this is how you thank me!" Link shouted back, unable to scream louder than Zelda.**_

"_**So I could have gotten out myself! So you saved me once or twice, that doesn't mean you OWN me!" she replied angrily.**_

_**Link scowled and walked away, "Zelda I'm sorry…"**_

"_**For what giving me hope then taking it all away? You just… **_

"_**Just what?"**_

"_**You just have changed so much from when I first knew you."**_

_**Zelda turned and ran, refusing to let Link see her tears. Link tried to follow, but Zelda transported her self back to her room. **_

_Well, it can't be helped. I did what I did for my own good, and I won't let it affect me now._

Zelda forced back tears as she closed the leather bound book. She placed her quill next to the diary and got up, then turned to her bed. '_Curse him,_' she thought coldly. '_I hope he dies at the hands of a Redead._'

Zelda got into her formal clothing, another meeting with the royalties of this place we call home. '_That means seeing father and worse reciting all those stupid lines._' She walked down the hallways of the castle with grace, unwilling to rush even though is going to be late.

The gray stone walls contrasted with the bright tapestries that hung to brighten the dull castle up. Zelda had used to bring in flowers almost every day, but that was before the tragedies in her life; so much misfortune.

When she finally did arrive at the meeting, she droned on reciting the lines as she had done so many times. She did wish she could change them, but that would mean so many different things, including war on all other kingdoms that her father worked so hard to befriend.

* * *

Well, that was our first little tidbit in our major crossover! Who ever has any Ideas for a title, please send it, because I have yet to get an apifany.

Sarah **_Kloe "Heck! Live with it!"_**


	2. Chapter 1

To: SasukeBlade

Wow! I speak for both Hilary and I when I say, "THANK YOU!" I love the complement, and appreciate your devotion. Also, I'm writing as much as I can in School so we can have at least one chapter a week! Love you! –Kloe

* * *

She took her place beside the table where the other kin of the Hyrulian royals sat. A boy, the same age as Link, or at least from what she gathered, whom she had never seen before. The boy glanced at her with blue eyes, and smiled before turning back to looking at the current speaker. His hair, a reddish brown, was messy with a good look, while a band encircled his forehead. His clothes told of his power, and looked Imperial to her, but how was she supposed to know. A foolish girl of twenty one shouldn't have to worry about the status of a man, but then she came back to herself and realized, since she was a princess, she would have to.

She sat through the rest of the meeting, wondering about the boy and his place in the royal court. She had never seen him before and wondered why.

As soon as the meeting was adjourned, Zelda hopped out of her chair and made her way to the doors, trying to get back to her room.

As she made her way down the halls, the boy followed, treading softly. Zelda took no note of this until she turned the corner.

She walked into her room, leaving the door a jar knowing the boy might knock. Sure enough, as she walked into her bathroom and changed, there was a tap on her door.

"Come in," She called from the bathroom. "I don't feel like talking politics right now." She said as the door opened and the young man walked in slowly, stepping lightly and looking around warily.

Zelda came out from her bathroom, the colorful meeting clothing replaced with her billowing nightdress. "What is it?" she asked. With out a glance at her visitor, she walked to her desk and opened the book and picked up her quill.

The boy watched her, apparently shy, no matter how dynamic his aura seemed.

Finally, she got impatient and spun around to look at him. "What's your name?"

He looked at her, hesitated, and then said "Roy."

"Well then Roy," She said softly, "I have never seen you here before." She absent mindedly ignited a small light of fire in her palm and stared at it. She changed it to a sphere of bright blue light that shone white from within and turned to blue as it got bigger, and then changed it back to fire.

"Roy stared at her. "You're a sorceress?"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am." She changed the fire to a ball of winds and let them go. The winds played with Roy's hair until she called them off. "Why?"

He smiled a small smile. "I haven't met one in Hyrule just yet. You're the first." He flattened his hair slightly, but continued to look at Zelda. "I was born with a bit of magic blood."

"What's your element?" She asked, interested.

He pulled out his sword and murmured a few words as his blade turned white with heat. "Fire. What's yours?"

She let a blue light cover her hand. "The great Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Fayore granted me the powers of Fire, Love, and Wind." She muttered loud enough for him to hear her and let some of Fayore's smallest breezes fly through her golden tresses. Her blue eyes sparkled as Nayru's Love encircled her, and Din's Fire lit up her hair.

Roy looked at her with a smile and sheathed his sword so that his fire was ceased.

She smiled back and bowed slightly in respect. "Roy."

"Princess Zelda." He bowed deeply and turned to leave when Zelda stopped him.

"Are you staying in the castle?" She asked, trying not to sound hopeful. Apparently she failed because Roy smirked and nodded. "Then, I guess, I'll see you soon."

He bade her Good Night and, with out another word, left the room.

* * *

Hello! It's me again! Ugh… My sister's being' evil. XP I hate it when she wants to kill me. Well, review! See you!

Sarah **_Kloe "Sorry Graham. I know you don't hate me."_**

**_Graham "Then why did you say it?"_**

**_Kloe "Why else? Over emotional."_**


End file.
